SFC5 Response to Ralst's Challenge
by Willowrs
Summary: Lenara changes her mind and comes back to the station, but all is not as she left it.I really do suck at summaries INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

SFC#5 Ralst : Passion and Perfection Challenges

Sisko was sitting in his office reading through a mound of reports made by various personnel aboard the station during the last week alone; he quickly skipped the PADD containing multiple complaints from the Ferengi barkeep, Quark, in regards to Odo's apparently constant scrutiny of his work, knowing that they'd only be akin to the several hundred similar complaints he had received over the years from Quark regarding the Chief of security. He picked up another PADD, this time relating to the new computer improvements by a new assignment to the station Ensign Brogan T'Rees from engineering. Sighing he tried to focus his attention on the report, hoping that at any moment Ops would need him for something, anything that was non-life threatening but that took him away from these infernal reports, would be a most welcome distraction. As if on cue his com badge chirped and an Irish brogue spoke "O'Brien to Sisko"

Sisko smiled and tapped the comm. badge on the left breast of his uniform "Sisko here, go ahead Chief" he replied

The Chief of Engineering, Miles O'Brien continued in his usual almost hesitant tone "There's a ship from Trill requesting permission to dock Captain" he paused

"Is there a problem Chief"

O'Brien resumed speaking "One of the passengers requests to speak specifically to you once she is on board sir"

Sisko raised an eyebrow obviously unseen to O'Brien "Oh, and why would that be?" he asked in his soft mannered tone

The Chief paused once more "It's Dr Lenara Kahn sir, she wishes to speak to you in regards to Commander Dax" his hesitant voice eventually continued, the events that had occurred between the Dr and Commander Dax had been fairly well known, at least to the senior staff.

Sisko stood and paced around his desk for a minute considering his options. Finally he spoke "Very well Chief, give them docking permission to Upper pylon 2 and have someone escort Dr Kahn to my office…and chief, it is imperative that Dax does not find out about our…visitor, at least for the time being, understood?"

"Aye sir" replied O'Brien his hands moving swiftly over the con panel allowing the Trill vessel to dock "Understood"

Up in his office Sisko sighed, perhaps his request for a diversion had been taken to seriously, the last thing he wanted was to get involved with two potentially emotionally distraught Trill and the politics and cultural taboo's that surrounded them and their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Deep Space 9's chief science officer, Commander Jadzia Dax, was elsewhere on the station, not starting her first shift for some time as yet, quietly stalking towards her quarry, the furniture in the Chief of Security, Constable Odo's quarters. It had been at least 6 months since her last bout of communing with the Constables furniture, and having spent those months in somewhat of an emotional turmoil she wanted to let off some steam and unfortunately for Odo, he was to be her chosen target. She stifled a laugh as she pictured Odo's face on that last occasion, the sheer puzzlement he'd shown whilst he held an internal debate as to whether his furniture was not in fact where he had left that morning when he had gone on duty had been priceless. She continued onwards, trying to appear nonchalant whenever she strayed across other people, as if she was exactly where she should be at that moment in time. She reached the door to his quarters and glanced momentarily about, checking for that there were as few witnesses as she could hope for, having ascertained her surroundings she quickly keyed in the override key code and slipped swiftly inside locking the door behind her and setting an alarm chime for if someone was trying to enter, though how that would help her she was unsure, but she felt happier in having done so.

Odo's quarters were very simply and sparsely furnished, a desk with a chair, a couch for guests, a replicator in the corner which was standard for all personnel quarters, the jungle gym like apparatus, which stood in the centre of the room and was used for when he was in free form and the small metal bucket located discreetly in the corner of the room for Odo to use when he reverted to his natural gelatinous state when regenerating. She ignored the bucket for the moment and set to work moving the rest of hi furniture just a few inches out of alignment from their current positions, knowing that it was the little details that drove the Constable mad. It was luck for the Trill that she kept fit with her varied extreme sports and martial arts activities, as Cardassian issue furniture was not the most lightweight or the most manoeuvrable in the galaxy. She grinned as she hefted the furniture around, knowing how much it would annoy Odo and enjoying the perverse pleasure in that and the tension it was relieving across her shoulders.

She stood a short while later and surveyed her handiwork; wiping her hands on the pants leg of her uniform she backed up a few steps, putting a booted foot straight into Odo's bucket, causing it to clang disconcertingly and for Jadzia to mutter a Klingon expletive "Hu'tegh!" The normally graceful Trill bent down to carefully extract herself from the bucket with a heavy sigh.

She'd just released herself and made it out of the Constables quarters safely avoiding any unwanted attention, when her friend and Captain of the station, Benjamin Sisko's voice came over the comm. System "Sisko to Dax"

"Dax here, what is it Benjamin?" she asked trying to keep her voice neutral and innocent, though she knew that Odo wouldn't have discovered her work just yet.

Her friends' voice sounded suspiciously calm as he spoke "I need you in my office Old Man, I have someone here requesting to speak with you"

Dax frowned, causing furrows to appear on her brow "Who?"

Sisko replied "I would rather tell you that when you get here Dax!"

Her frown deepened but she acquiesced to Benjamin's request knowing that he rarely made a request without just cause "On my way Benjamin, Dax out" she signed off, turned on her heel and headed in the direction of Ops, now thoroughly confused, though keeping an eye out for the unsuspecting security chief, in case he'd already realised what she had done, that was something she was not going to miss if she could help it especially since the amount of effort she had put in, though with his tenacity for justice, she knew that wasn't something she really needed to fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst Dax had been occupied with the rearranging of Odo's furniture, Captain Sisko had been in his impromptu meeting with Dr Lenara Kahn of the Trill ministry of science. She had been on the station only a few months prior, with two of her fellow scientists, Dr Hanor Pren and her brother Dr Bejal Otner, in a bid to test her artificial wormhole theories. For the most part their initial forays into the practical applications of the theory had proven to be successful; however, on a personal note the interactions of Kahn and Dax had not proven to be so simple. In a past life Dax had been hosted by the test pilot, Torias and had been married to Kahn's previous host Nilani. However, Torias had been killed in a shuttle accident leaving Nilani Kahn a widow. Years later when the symbiont's had met in the forms of their current hosts, Jadzia and Lenara, they had realised their continuing attraction towards each other. But, Kahn had proven unable to break the Trill laws of reassociation and had returned to Trill, leaving behind a distraught Dax.

After O'Brien had informed him of his upcoming meeting with Dr Kahn, Sisko had sat back in his chair and gazed out to the surrounding stars wondering what it was that the Dr wanted from him.

Eventually major Kira Nerys, of the Bajoran militia and his second in command here on DS9, had escorted the Dr to his office. Sisk had seen them approach and had noted with interest that they appeared to be relatively friendly with each other, despite Kira being a friend of Dax'

The doors swished closed as Major Kira left them "Dr Kahn" he greeted her as he gestured to the seat across from his desk "Please, have a seat" Kahn sat "How can I be of assistance to you Dr?" he queried looking over at her.

Lenara Kahn sat in the chair, her normally reserved demeanour faltering slightly briefly showing the underlying pain and despair. She started to speak several times, deciding her words were not what she wanted to say each time. Sisko waited steepling his fingers under his chin, after five minutes of false starts it was evident that the Dr was unable to find the words appropriate for what she wanted to say.

He opted to put them both out of their discomfort by speaking first "I understand that you wished to speak to me about Jadzia. Was it about something in particular" he asked, attempting to prompt her into a conversation that she had expressed desire in to start with.

Kahn looked at her hands still tightly clasped in her lap, the knuckles gradually turning white. Sisko could feel the tension and discomfort fairly radiating off the woman in waves. "Yes" she replied finally speaking, though she went silent once more.

Sisko continued his patient waiting

"I am…not finding this situation easy Captain, I had thought it might be best to talk to you first, but now I am thinking that maybe I should just talk directly to Jadzia and not attempt to embroil an innocent friend into the uncomfortable position of mediator" she finally spoke.

Sisko raised his eyebrow in surprise, though this went unseen by the Dr as she had kept her gaze in her lap the entire exchange.

"You understand, I am highly reluctant to allow that, especially given how everything ended the last time you two met" he said seriously

Kahn nodded "I fully understand captain" making moves to rise "I would expect no less from a friend of hers"

"But" continued Sisko suddenly "I have no control over either of you…I am simply eager to avoid a repeat of last time and to protect an old friend from further heartache. However, I can also see that you both have unresolved…issues, and that they are deeply affecting to you both. I will ask commander Dax to join us, I offer my office for your" he hesitated "conversation" he concluded finally, making it clear in the way that he spoke, that he thought it would be anything but.

"Thank you that would be immensely generous of you" spoke Kahn.

Sisko nodded almost regretting his choice before he'd even set it in motion. He tapped his com badge to make the necessary arrangements "Sisko to Dax"


	4. Chapter 4

Dax exited the turbolift into ops and started towards Sisko's office, only to be blocked by her fiery Bajoran friend Kira. Dax smiled at her "Hey Kira"

Kira for her part did not return the smile, at least not in full, but further confused the Trill by saying "I'm here any time, if you want to talk or anything" sincerely, placing a hand on Jadzia's upper arm.

Dax looked, if anything even more puzzled "I know Nerys, thank you…me too!" she offered then paused as if realising something "You know who's in the office don't you!" Kira nodded briefly "but you can't tell me" hazarded Dax, Kira nodded again "okay" she said slowly her eyebrow crawling into her hairline before adding "Thanks for the offer"

Kira realising that she may have spooked her normally unflappable friend added "Jadzia, it's going to be fine, it's nothing life threatening" she said in a voice she hoped would ease the Trill's mild alarm.

Dax smiled at her grateful that the Major had tried to ease her increasing trepidation and then moved on towards her destination. She had reached the steps when the doors to the office opened and Sisko stepped out, the doors closing with a whoosh of air behind him.

"Old Man" he greeted her inclining his head slightly.

Dax raised a Spock like eyebrow "Benjamin"

"The office is yours for as long as you need it" he spoke before passing by her to his station in Ops.

Dax followed him with her eyes, frowned once more in consternation, then finally stepped into the office unsure of what was to come.

"Dax" spoke a hesitant voice from the shadowed recesses of the office seating area.

Dax recognised the voice instantly her spots paled in shock, finally understanding Kira's offer "Lenara" she breathed quietly before succumbing and muttering a heart felt "Q'est!" closing her eyes as she did so.

"Even I know that one Jadzia" replied Lenara Kahn softly stepping forward from the shadows "However, I would agree that, unfortunately the sentiment is probably quite apt"

"What are you doing here?" Dax managed to stammer out after a few aborted tries.

"Potentially making quite the fool of myself" Kahn replied with a self-deprecating laugh

Dax regarded her for a moment, took a deep cleansing breath then spoke to her former wife, trying valiantly to keep her voice neutral and as free from her emotional turmoil as possible. "Perhaps" she conceded her mouth quirking ever so slightly "But really, why are you here Lenara? You chose Trill over me, you left…" she trailed off

Kahn nodded in a sad manner "Yes I did, one of the hardest and most foolish decisions of this life…my life" she clarified

"You think by telling me that it's going to change what you did…how it made me feel? I offered you all of me Lenara, I couldn't have tried to give you anything more, I offered you everything and you left, leaving me in so many…pieces, I couldn't live like that!"

Kahn lowered her gaze "I understand Dax and it's not an excuse for what I did, but the pressure I felt I was under was too great, I couldn't take that on top of everything else."

"The pressure?" Dax half shouted incredulously "And what about how you felt, how we felt about each other, were you so willing to just deny you, us happiness because of the pressure?"

Kahn's eyes glittered with frustration "You make it sound so easy and simple…I'm not impulsive like you, I have my whole life on Trill, everything I've worked for. I'm not saying your sacrifice was any lesser or easier to make, but you at least have a life away from our home, you have friends here on the station, people who love you like family" she continued her voice having risen exponentially throughout.

Dax's became louder also "my family are on Trill, my mother, Ziranne, you don't think I'd be making a similar sacrifice, just because I have a life here?"

Kahn opened her mouth to respond, and happened to cast her gaze through the doors of Sisko's office and into Ops as she cast about for the right words for her counter argument, and noticed the distinct lack of activity and the glazed and shocked expressions the officers out there wore. She realised their argument had become loud enough for the whole of Ops to hear even without the comm. link open.

Kahn briefly closed her eyes, sighed and then muttered in a more subdued tone "It would seem that we have an audience Dax"

Jadzia frowned recognising the words from the welcoming reception held the last time Kahn had been aboard the station, but seemed unsure of their relevance, she shook her head in confusion "I'm sorry, what?"

Kahn indicated towards Ops with a slight motion of her hand, Dax turned, her mouth forming a small o of recognition before coming to her senses and quickly slapping her comm. badge "Chief" asked Dax sharply with a resigned sigh "Could you please beam both myself and Dr Kahn to my quarters so we can continue our…discussion with perhaps a lesser extent of embarrassment for all concerned?"

Miles O'Brien replied in the affirmative and swiftly located them both and their heated discussion continued for some time, until a disembodied voice sounded around them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dax" barked Odo over the comm.

Dax quirked an eyebrow at Lenara and indicated for her to remain silent, she tapped her comm. badge ""Go ahead constable" she replied pleasantly carefully keeping her tone neutral.

"You've moved my furniture…again!" his clipped tone continued causing Jadzia to have to smother a giggle and Lenara to raise a questioning eyebrow in her direction

"Now Odo" Jadzia continued sweetly, feigning innocence "why would I do a thing like that?"

"That's the sixth time you've moved everything out of alignment" Odo continued as if she'd never spoken "You will come to my quarters and rectify the situation at once Commander!"

Dax rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll do that, as soon as I have a free moment, though I warn you, that could be some time, I have several things that I must attend to first!"

A stony silence greeted her words "Constable?" she eventually queried

"Hmmph, fine!" replied Odo evidently put out by the inconvenience "Odo out"

Jadzia finally gave in to the temptation and sat down on her couch laughing. Lenara just stood watching her looking highly puzzled "Did you really move all of his furniture?"

Dax nodded, eventually murmuring that she indeed had through her laughter. Lenara thought about this for a moment "Poor Odo" she muttered before joining in the laughter

Dax gained control of herself "I only moved everything a tiny bit, hardly noticeable really" she justified "Except evidently to Odo"

"Why do it?"

"It's fun to poke fun at him sometimes, he can be so serious, and generally I find it a good way to let off steam…and some of the other staff say I don't have a sense of humour" she scoffed "You should see the look on his face when he realises…priceless!"

Dax fell silent realising Odo's interruption had allowed their tempers to cool and their connection to reassert itself. She sighed unhappily "Lenara" she began "I don't want to argue anymore…it's getting us nowhere and it's only hurting each other!"

Kahn smiled softly "I would agree…it makes Kahn sad, knowing what we had, it makes me sad, what we, I gave up…I don't want anymore pain caused between us Jadzia, it hurts too much"

Dax reached out and hesitantly brushed gentle fingers down the side of Lenara's face saying in a subdued tone "How I feel about you hasn't changed, but my life, the circumstances have, I can no longer think only for myself when making such large decisions" she paused considering her words carefully "Lenara I'm not really sure how to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it" Lenara nodded

"I'm seeing someone, Worf actually…he's asked me to marry him"

Kahn remained silent for a moment before recovering herself "Oh…That's wonderful for you…" she spoke hesitantly then added sincerely as she grasped Dax's hands "Jadzia, if you are happy, if being with Worf is what makes you the happiest, then I am happy for you also!"

Dax smiled over at her, her eyes glistening brightly "That…means more to me than I can say" she paused noticing the sadness in Lenara's eyes belying her feelings despite her words.

"I love Worf dearly, but having you here…" she faltered and tried again "The one thing I thought I wanted is right here and yet, now I am unsure as to what I truly want. Worf is the most wonderful and caring person, but you're…Lenara" she finally breathed

Kahn nodded her head in understanding, unsure of what else she could really say or do.

"I'd better go and rearrange the constable's furniture" Jadzia spoke after some time had passed

Kahn nodded again, she felt that lately that was all she could do "I was wondering whether you could locate Major Kira for me; there were a few things I wished to discuss further with her"

"Sure, that is something I can very easily do for you…if you want to have somewhere to base yourself you can use my quarters, make yourself at home" she added giving her the key code as they rose from their reclined positions on the couch

They stood hand in hand for a few silent moments, before Dax said reluctantly "I'd better go" a smile gracing her lips as she noted the words' familiarity "Kira will be along shortly, replicator over there, computer console there" she said indicating with one hand as she spoke, the other still holding Lenara's "I'm sure she won't be overly long…I'll see you soon?" her voice raised in question

"Of course Dax…Jadzia" Lenara corrected herself

"Dax is fine, I really don't mind which you call me Lenara" replied Dax as she walked towards the doors which opened when they sensed her approach allowing her to leave for Odo's quarters to rearrange his furniture back to their desired locations.

The door closed behind her retreating form, leaving Lenara alone in Dax's quarters, she glanced around noticing that they had changed very little since her last visit aboard the station. Her gaze lingered over some of the items wondering at their familiarity, until she realised that they were relics of Torias' lifetime. She tried to pair up some of the other items with other past hosts of Dax's using what little Jadzia had told her about them all.

The door chimed a short while later announcing the arrival of Major Kira who entered the quarters using the key code she'd been given many months ago. "Dr Kahn?" she asked peering around the seemingly empty room for a minute beginning to wonder if she had agreed to meet Kahn elsewhere on the station. Finally she spotted the elusive doctor over by one of the viewing ports seemingly staring raptly at her own hands. Kira raised and eyebrow in confusion and slowly walked towards her "Dr Kahn" she repeated louder this time, causing Lenara to look up sharply her facing showing her evident surprise, though it was quickly replaced by recognition followed by wondrous awe as she unfurled her hand displaying a pair of Klingon earrings that held little significance to the Major, though obviously did to the rooms other occupant.

"She kept them" Kahn spoke gently trailing a reverent finger over the uppermost of the two before shaking herself from her reverie and moving over to put them back in their place, lest Dax think she'd misplaced them.


End file.
